King and Lionheart
by Akba-Atatdia
Summary: Il y avait un roi. Un petit lion aux pattes sales et à la crinière en pagaille, qui vivait sous un ciel pas assez grand pour tout le monde. Un jour le ciel fut teinté en rouge et noir par des serpents aux crochets mortels qui renversèrent le petit lion. Pauvre petit lion rugissant sur des fantômes hurlants. L'histoire se termine ainsi, l'histoire d'un roi au cœur de lion.


_**Disclaimer**_ _**:**_ Tout est l'œuvre de notre reine à tous, j'ai nommé J. K. Rowling.

_**Rated : M**_ juste pour quelques vilains mots mais surtout pour le thème abordé.

_. **. ** ._

Le temps passe, loin, toujours plus loin, il passe. Il trace sa route toujours plus avant, poursuit son chemin toujours plus distant. Et lui, lui il a envie de hurler. De tout envoyer valser.

Alors il lance un _Assudiarto_ et ouvre sa bouche sur un cri que personne n'entendra jamais. Et il hurle, il hurle sans s'arrêter, sans reprendre son souffle, il hurle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il rugit, le corps écorché et l'âme bousillée, il gronde, submergé par un insoutenable sentiment de désespoir qui l'étouffe, qui le fracasse avec une violence inouïe. C'est une déferlante de rage et de douleur, c'est un séisme de haine et de chagrin, c'est un ouragan de détresse et de regret.

Il brame sans faiblir, comme si sa rancœur fiévreuse était un réconfort pour eux ; les cassés, les brisés, tous ceux ébréchés par cette fichue guerre, qui essayent tant bien que mal de recoller les petits morceaux d'eux-mêmes.

Il s'égosille d'horreur, il s'époumone de dégoût, il mugit comme un aliéné, il matraque comme un hystérique, il se perd en imprécations, il s'asphyxie en injures, il se dissous en blasphèmes.

Le temps passe, la guerre continue de paver sa route de cadavres, de figer les visages, de noircir les photographies, de noyer les souvenirs sous un flot de remords.

Le temps passe et la mort vient. Les corps s'amoncellent, s'effritent dans l'ombre des monuments effondrés et des carcasses fumantes.

Le temps passe. Et chaque fois qu'il passe, il y a quelque chose qui s'efface. Les sourires s'émiettent, les regards se voilent et toute la foule n'est alors plus que gigantesque spectatrice d'un carnaval macabre. Les masques sont ankylosés, gelés, raidis en d'effroyables expressions.

Et pris dans ce tourbillon déchaîné d'angoisse et de fureur, il n'est plus cet adolescent bravache et rebelle, à l'orgueil démesuré et la répartie cynique. Il n'est plus ce jeune homme si sûr de lui et de son charme, à la fierté revancharde et la loyauté sans failles. Il n'est plus qu'un enfant perdu. Un enfant perdu qui n'a jamais vraiment pris le temps de dire au revoir à qui que ce soit.

Il n'a pas pris le temps de _lui_ dire au revoir. Oh qu'il le regrette ! Qu'il le hait, qu'il _se_ hait !

Il laisse ses paumes s'imprégner de la marque cuisante de ses ongles, il griffe la chair tendre de ses cuisses, il saisit ses cheveux et les arrache par poignée, il déchire ses lèvres, il tord ses doigts, il empoigne sa poitrine à l'endroit précis de son cœur et la martèle avec une ivresse frénétique.

Et il aboie _ses_ innombrables défauts encore et encore. Plus fort, toujours plus fort. Il feule _ses_ erreurs, _sa_ stupidité, toutes les foutues valeurs inculquées par _leur_ maudite famille. Il vocifère la honte et l'abjection que représente _ses_ croyances à ses yeux, il invective un nom qu'il exècre, se répand en sarcasmes sur des traditions écœurantes de vilenie et de cruauté.

Et finalement, comme si le souvenir du pourquoi cette crise enragée se rappelait enfin à lui, il tombe à genoux en fredonnant un mot d'une voix brisée. Sempiternel refrain d'une chanson au parfum âcre de nostalgie.

Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon.

_Pardon_.

La porte grince sur ses gonds, craque sous le poids qui tente de la forcer, puis s'ouvre avec difficulté.

Il ne tourne pas le regard, ses prunelles assiégées par les réminiscences d'instants de vrai bonheur, si fugaces, qu'il les croyait rêvés. Une voix l'appelle, d'abord calme, compréhensive. Elle l'enveloppe de tendresse, le berce de patience et de quiétude. Il ne bouge pas, reste apathique, tellement figé qu'on le dirait coulé à la cire. La voix se veut désormais ferme, impérieuse. Elle le somme de parler, de s'expliquer. Des bras le secouent énergiquement, des mains le giflent, des poings le cognent avec une colère désespérée.

\- PARLE-MOI !

Il relève la tête, les traits tendus, les yeux hantés, la voix cassée, le corps engourdi d'une souffrance lancinante et les pensées arrimées à une seule et unique chose.

Il chuchote, n'entend pas le son de sa propre voix. Il souffle, il bourdonne, il gazouille, il maronne, il frémit ; il ne s'entend plus ! Il agrippe les épaules solides face à lui, s'y cramponnent comme à une bouée. Il est submergé, il coule, il s'étouffe, il se sent sombrer ! La voix reprend, l'incite à se calmer. Il panique, il s'agite, il s'affole. Des doigts dans ses cheveux l'apaisent, la voix chantonne un air connu, un air qu'il aime. Il se décrispe, il se laisse amadouer, il se tranquillise.

\- _Finite incantatem_. C'est fini, c'est fini. Parle-moi, il faut que je comprenne. _Il faut que je comprenne_.

C'est presque une supplique, la voix est affectée et soucieuse. Alors il réessaie. Et cette fois, l'écho de sa propre voix parvient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Il est mort James.

Une phrase émise d'une voix atone, désincarnée, désintéressée. Lui-même est surpris par son propre détachement. Après tout, n'est-ce pas lui le tordu qui braillait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales quelques minutes plus tôt ?

\- Qui est mort ? De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Une sentence dépourvue de circonvolution, un énoncé succin, une simple constatation. Il laisse les mots rouler sur sa langue, envahir son palais et monter jusqu'à son esprit embrumé.

Puis il réalise. Il comprend toute l'ampleur de ses dires. Et de nouveau, il a envie de hurler. De hurler à s'en ravager la gorge, à s'en défoncer les tympans. Il veut vomir, il veut bazarder la lave brûlante et acide qui tord son estomac et lui laisse un goût atroce en bouche.

Au lieu de ça il s'effondre, il se recroqueville dans les bras de James.

Et il pleure. Plus de cris, juste des pleurs et un chagrin dévorant.

\- Il est mort James. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort . Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. MORT !

Il conclue sa litanie en une plainte déchirante. Il a mal, il a si mal.

Et dire qu'à _ses_ yeux, il n'était rien de plus qu'un traître à son sang, l'individu le plus monstrueux de ce monde. Il se souvient de son départ. Ils se sont quittés sur des paroles chargées de colère, sur des insultes crachées avec sadisme et qu'il ne pensait pas.

Des insultes qu'il regrette mais qu'il n'a jamais cherché à se faire pardonner. Oh qu'il _se_ hait !

\- Il est mort. Reg' est mort James. Regulus ne reviendra pas, je ne le reverrai jamais. Regulus est mort. Il est parti pour toujours.

Il sent l'étreinte autour de lui se resserrer. Et au supplice, il s'y accroche. Il laisse James l'enlacer à lui en briser les côtes. Il laisse la pluie couler, dévaler ses joues, il laisse les remords meurtrir son âme et la triste réalité s'écouler avec le ruisseau de ses larmes. Il se laisse aller, il se laisse partir.

Et alors que la fatigue prend le pas sur son chagrin, il se répète inlassablement les quelques phrases d'une lettre qu'il n'a jamais envoyé à son destinataire et qu'il compte garder éternellement pour lui.

« _Adieu petit frère. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être montré digne de ta confiance, ni même de ton admiration. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été un modèle respectable, ni même l'aîné idéal. Je ne suis pas désolé de refuser de me soumettre à des traditions aussi méprisables qu'archaïques. Je ne suis pas désolé de faire mes propres choix, plutôt que de vivre emprisonné dans un carcan avilissant de croyances et de prétendus devoirs. Mais crois-moi Regulus, quand je te dis que jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Adieu Regulus, adieu petit lion. Ton grand-frère est un crétin borné, mais un crétin borné heureux de ses choix. Adieu, vis ta vie et sois heureux aussi. Je serai un marginal inconséquent et décérébré, et toi le parfait et noble Sang-Pur. Adieu, je ne t'oublie pas. Je ne t'oublierai jamais._

_Ton frère qui t'aime, Sirius._ »

_. **. ** ._

Le temps passe, loin, toujours plus loin, il passe. Il creuse des sillons toujours plus profonds, dessine des rides toujours plus dévorantes. Et elle, elle elle rêve de tout brûler. De tout envoyer valser.

Elle a appris ce qu'était un abus de ses professeurs, de sa mère et de son père. Elle a appris à quel point, lorsque l'on fait mal à un autre, c'est _venimeux_, c'est incomparable, c'est _dégoûtant_, c'est transcendant. Elle a appris que les marbrures sur la peau ne sont jamais une bonne chose et que les mots taillés par une langue aiguisée restent gravés. Elle a appris que ce n'est jamais de sa faute, que le problème c'est les autres. Elle a appris que l'abus est un mot que les gens aiment romancer, maquiller afin de le rendre superficiel.

Elle a appris toutes ces choses et plus encore, et pourtant, elle n'a jamais remarqué la façon dont elle s'abîme, jour après jour.

Car c'est le genre d'abus dont on ne parle jamais.

On n'a jamais parlé à cette petite fille des toxines corrosives qui aiment remplir sa tête, qui se mêlent aux rêves délicieusement sucrés, s'amusant à les corrompre. Elle n'a jamais été avertie des démons qui aiment jouer avec les visions surgissant de derrière ses yeux fermés.

On ne lui a jamais appris à reconnaître les abus qu'elle-même se faisait.

Parce qu'on ne lui a jamais appris comment s'aimer.

Cette petite fille n'a jamais appris à se regarder dans un miroir et à sourire à son reflet, elle n'a jamais développé l'habileté nécessaire pour ne pas tendre la main vers le rouge à lèvres, le crayon, le fond de teint ou le fard à paupières. Elle n'a jamais su comment se regarder, dénuée de tout artifice et se dire tout simplement : « _tu es vraiment jolie aujourd'hui_ ».

Elle sait juste qu'il faut être _parfaite_, qu'il ne faut pas _faiblir_. Elle sait juste qu'elle ne doit pas montrer de _vulnérabilité_, de _sentimentalisme_. Pourtant elle sait aussi que celui qui ne donne jamais aux autres sera, un jour, incapable de recevoir en retour. Que désirer une chose revient au final à ne jamais la posséder, car à l'attendre, on est incapable de créer quoique ce soit. Alors elle hésite, elle se tâte, elle s'interroge. Est-ce juste ce qu'elle fait ? Doit-elle tendre la main ? Doit-elle repousser l'ambition dévorante de son époux ? Les ignobles traditions de sa famille ? Ou bien un jour encore, doit-elle porter le masque de souveraineté des Black et afficher la superbe des Malefoy ?

Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait plus. Elle craint pour son fils, elle redoute ce qu'il pourrait advenir de son homme, elle appréhende son futur. Alors elle regarde son reflet.

Et elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle voit. Une femme pâle et angoissée, aux joues creusées et aux paupières tombantes, une brindille sèche et anxieuse, aux cernes violettes et au sourire tremblant. Où donc s'en est allé le port altier de l'illustre famille des Black ? Que reste-t-il de la magnificence de Lady Malefoy ?

Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait plus.

Le temps passe et tout devient trouble. Elle sait juste qu'elle doit se ressaisir, qu'elle doit être forte, qu'elle doit être _parfaite_. Elle sait juste qu'elle aime son précieux nourrisson et son époux adoré au-delà de tout, qu'elle est prête à _tout_ pour les protéger, qu'elle est prête à _mourir_ pour eux. Elle sait juste qu'elle est fatiguée, qu'elle est épuisée par une vie de dissimulation placée sous le signe des apparences.

Parfois elle envie Sirius. Elle envie son admirable courage gryffondorien, elle rêve de sa superbe détermination, elle se pâme pour toutes ces qualités qui l'ont poussé à affronter sa propre famille pour gagner sa liberté. Elle, elle n'a pas eu le cran, elle n'a pas eu l'audace de se rebeller, elle ne s'est pas cru capable de lutter pour elle-même. Oh qu'elle _envie_ Sirius !

Elle regarde son reflet et se compose un visage impassible, elle ne doit pas _faiblir_, elle doit être _parfaite_. Elle est Narcissa Malefoy, issue de l'illustre famille des Black. Elle est une noble sorcière, une Sang-Pur renommée.

Elle est satisfaite de ce qu'elle voit, elle a retrouvé sa suffisance et sa splendeur, elle est de nouveau _parfaite_. Oubliés Sirius et son stupide courage gryffondorien, oubliée sa pathétique étincelle d'insurrection, oubliés tous ces défauts qui l'ont mené à la dissidence envers les croyances des Sang-Pur et sa propre famille.

Elle se lève, elle est prête à affronter n'importe quel obstacle. Mais son regard glisse sur un papier sale et chiffonné, posé sur sa coiffeuse. L'écriture de Bellatrix s'y étend, aussi tordue que ses pensées, aussi malade que son esprit.

Et le masque vacille. Et Narcissa se sent de nouveau _faiblir_. Elle passe une main lasse sur son visage harassé, elle mord ses lèvres fines et délicates, elle tripote une mèche de ses ravissants cheveux en un geste compulsif.

Et finalement, elle laisse une larme s'échapper de ses perles céruléennes. Et elle larmoie Narcissa, elle sanglote à demi-mots, elle pleure avec retenue mais sincérité.

Et son regard glisse sur le papier sale et chiffonné, posé sur sa coiffeuse. Alors il n'est plus question de retenue, car c'est un enfant qui est mort. Il n'est plus question de se restreindre, car c'est son jeune, si jeune, trop jeune cousin dont Bellatrix se gausse de la mort dans cette horrible missive.

Alors elle pleure Narcissa. Elle pleure et elle s'excuse de ne pas être plus forte, elle pleure et elle se réconforte en se disant qu'il est difficile de cacher la tristesse derrière un sourire, et qu'il sera toujours temps d'être forte demain.

Le temps passe, mais il y a un temps pour pleurer ceux que l'on aime et oh ! Comme elle l'aimait, cet ange aux boucles brunes. Comme elle le chérissait, cet enfant trop sérieux pour son âge. Comme elle l'estimait, ce jeune homme extraordinaire.

\- Pardon Regulus, pardon. J'espère que la mort t'apportera cette liberté chérie que nous envions tous deux à ce cher Sirius. Pardon Regulus, je t'aime et je ne t'oublie pas. Je ne t'oublierai jamais…

_. **. **._

_**Merci d'avoir lu. J'en profite également pour remercier tous ceux, toutes celles qui prennent le temps de reviewer les différents One-shot ou les fictions que je m'évertue à écrire ! Love on you 3**_


End file.
